Addicted
by xxkrissyxx
Summary: When Vanessa and Ashley become famous from the movie High School Musical everything goes wrong....they figure out that life being famous isn't that all great......but it's just so addicting they can't stay away!
1. Chapter 1

This is called……

**This Story is called……..****Addicted**

**Ok this is my ****first story**** so tell me what you think!!**

**Chapter 1:The New Kids In Town**

Can you believe Zac Efron and Jared Murillo are going to be going to our school, Ashley said to Vanessa**.**

Vanessa said, I know Zac is soooooo hot.

_Vanessa's POV_

_I hope Zac will notice me and like me!_

_End of POV_

_Ashley's POV_

_I hope Jared likes me!_

_End of POV_

I wish we were famous, don't you Vanessa, Ashley said.

I know it would be so much fun……hey Ash, you know how we both were in like a whole bunch of commercials?, Nessa said.

Yeah, Ashley said.

Vanessa said, Well a lot of famous people start out that way…..maybe we will become famous.

Vanessa and Ashley were sitting in class when…...Zac and Jared walked in the door.

Class this is Zac Efron and Jared Murillo they moved from Los Angeles, California.

OMG!, a girl in the back shouted.

Instead of learning that day the teacher let the kids play a game which introduced the who class to Zac and Jared. Each one of them told a story about thereselves.

**After Class**

Is it me or was Jared so staring at me? Ashley said in excitement.

Vanessa said, Oh he was so staring at you!

Ash screamed, Yayyyyy

I am so glad Blake Lively and Alexis Bledel went to shoot that stupid movie, Vanessa said.

I know I hate them so much, they made fun of me and you like all the time, Ash said.

Hey what's everybody staring at, Ashley asked.

I don't know, let's go check it out, Nessa said.

**After rummaging through the crowd!**

Oh know Blake and Alexis are back, Vanessa said.

Ash and Nessa screamed at the top of their lungs.

Oh look Alexis are two favorite girls are excited to see us, Blake said.

It feels good to be home, Alexis said.

**Sorry it's so bad I will try to make better one's…….So what do you guys think I tried my best so I hope you all liked it!**

**Note: It's not that I don't like Blake Lively and Alexis Bledel actually I love them there great actresses but they make good mean people for my story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok here's chapter two……I hope you like it….please please review!**

**Chapter 2:Mean Girls**

Previously, Zac Efron and Jared Murillo just moved to Virginia Beach where Ashley and Vanessa live…..Ash and Nessa want to be famous………then Blake and Alexis come back from shooting a movie and they pick on nessa and ash all the time……see what happens next……right now!

_Vanessa's POV_

_Uhg! Me and Ashley's life will be ruined again! Why did Alexis and Blake have to come back!_

_End POV_

Well hello girls, Alexis said. Did you miss us, Blake followed. Because we sure missed you guys, Alexis finished.

NO! We didn't miss you guys, Ashley said in a toned voice. Why can't you guys just leave me and ash alone, Vanessa said.

First of all, chill out ash we want to be friends with you guys now…….NOT, Blake said. Blake and Alexis laughed. Alexis said, and number two why would want to leave you alone we just love watching you two suffer!

See ya later, Blake said. Alexis turned around and said, Oh by the way stay away from Zac and Jared, we met them while we were shooting our movie and we're going out with them. So stay away, they wouldn't like you guys any ways, Blake said. Blake and Alexis walked off laughing.

Oh come on why is it every guy I like Alexis always has to have him, Ash said sadly. I know, Vanessa said, and Blake does the same to me. This just isn't fair, ash screamed.

**In Class**

Ashley and Vanessa walked in the room and sure enough there they were Blake and Alexis hugging and kissing up on zac and Jared.

Why does my life suck? Ash said.

AAAAhhhh, OW, ash screamed. Ashes are you ok, nessa said. I was….until the devil tripped me, ash said in annoyance.

Oh I'm so sorry I didn't see you there…..wait, actually I did, Alexis said in enjoyment. They all laughed except for zac and Jared!

Mrs. Telesco walked in the classroom! She was the music teacher.

Ok class, take your seats, today we are going to discuss the winter musical. Alexis I expect you to be auditioning, Mrs. Telesco said. You can count on that, Alexis said. And Blake I'm sure you will be in their somewhere….right. You bet, Blake said. Zac, Jared you guys should try out, its lots of fun, the girls can tell you that, Mrs. Telesco said. Auditions will be held 1st period which is free period all this week, so don't forget.

**Class Ended**

We should audition for the musical V, don't you think, Ash said in excitement. What are you nuts, girl you know Alexis and Blake are just going to make fun of us, nessa said.

I hope you're not planning to audition for the musical, Alexis said. No, No were not, Vanessa mumbled. Jared and Zac were standing behind Blake and Alexis talking. Because you know you guys could never act, Blake added. Yeah, we're not auditioning for the musical, ok, Ash said getting annoyed. Good, Alexis said. And they all walked away.

Let's get home, Ash said.

Ashley and Vanessa were neighbors they grew up together. The walked home everyday.

**At Ashley's house**

They walked in the door.

Do you want something to drink nessa, Ashley asked. Yeah I'll take a dr. pepper. Ashley walked into the kitchen while Vanessa walked over to the big window in the living room. Ashley walked in the living room and joined Vanessa while giving her the drink.

Sphhhhhhh, Nessa spit out her soda. Vanessa, Ashley said. Sorry look who is moving in across the street, Vanessa said in amazement. Who, Omg, I can't believe it Zac and Jared are moving in right across from us that is so cool, Ashley yelled. We are so lucky, Vanessa said. Yeah, but guess who's going to be around a lot more, Ashley said. Vanessa looked at Ashley confused. I'll give you a hint, Ash said, there names start with A and B. Oh you mean bitch 1 and bitch 2, Vanessa said. You got it, Ashley said.

Oh my god, Ashes look who is coming over to your house, Vanessa said. WHO? Zac and Jared, Vanessa screamed. They screamed at the top of their lungs then they covered each other's mouth.

They looked out the window and saw zac and Jared walking up the sidewalk.

The doorbell rang.

**Well there's chapter two I hope you all like it…..hopefully It's better than my first chapter…..So please, please review and tell me what you think!**

**Note: Telesco is pronounced (Ta-Les-Co)**

**xxkrissyxx**


End file.
